


Cryptic Man

by EdinaSaunders



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: It's been a while since Richard Strand had disappeared on her. Could he really be back, if so, what for?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of Streagan one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/m0iupRKzcx

It was at least the seventeenth time Alex had looked at the man in the airport. The first ten times she was trying to figure out if it was him. The rest of the time she was deciding if she was going to go over to him. Finally she talked herself into it. She had to know why he was here.  
   

"It can't be some coincidence that I met you here after all this time," Alex said as she walked up behind him.  
   

He must have known she was coming, because he didn't even flinch when she talked to him. He was just as cool and indifferent as always in his reply. "Or it could be exactly that."  
   

Alex decided to ignore his remark. "What brings you to the Pacific Northwest?"  
   

"Business."  
   

"That seems incredibly vague."  
   

"I didn't think it needed more explanation."  
   

"Don't give me this bullshit. You disappeared without one single word to me in two years. I deserve an explanation that's more than just 'business'."  
   

"Alex."  
   

"What? Did you find Coralee? Is that why you left?"  
   

"No, that's not why I left."  
   

"Then why?!?"  
   

"I had some things that needed to be taken care of."  
   

"Do you always have to give a cryptic answer?"  
   

"Look, Alex, I don't know what you want to hear."  
   

"I want to hear the truth. Why did you leave The Black Tapes? Why did you leave me?"  
   

"I thought you wanted me to." Finally, a clear and honest answer.  
   

"We had one fight; I didn't want you to leave."  
   

"I'm sorry, Alex."  
   

"So...why are you really here now?"  
   

"I came looking for you."  
   

Alex took his hand in hers. "If you promise that you won't leave me waiting for two years to hear from you again, then we can pick up where we left off."  
   

"Where did we leave off?"  
   

"Right about..." Alex paused and pressed her lips against his. "...there."  
   

Richard put his arms around Alex and kissed her again. "I won't leave you again."  
   

"And you'll try not to be so cryptic?"  
   

"Yes, and that."

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I take requests on here as well.


End file.
